Through a Bottle of Olive Oil
by Bunny-kuo
Summary: A series of vignettes and memories that relate back to Harry and Draco's relationship.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue.  
  
Second repost. _  
  
HARRY X DRACO.FIRST KISS  
  
Early that morning in the Great Hall, Harry sat down next to his two friends Ron and Hermoine. They were holding hands underneath the table. He wished he could just wander over to the Slytherin table and hold his boyfriend's hand. He pushed some sausage onto his plate and raised his eyes. Green eyes met silver ones. Harry felt his heart lurch with an unexpected elation. His heart beat faster as he gazed at his blonde lover who had such poise and grace. Draco gave him a small wink before turning back to his own plate of food. Harry stared at the table and remembered how it had all happened.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy was sitting out on a rock gazing out at the lake, moodily smoking a cigarette. His fine blonde hair was being blown back into the wind, his cheeks a rosy pink. His long eyelashes fluttered making him like pensive and thoughtful. He looked almost sad. Almost wistful. Certainly beautiful.  
  
Harry had been walking around moodily, lonely. Ron and Hermoine were snogging in the common room as it was a Sunday and the common room had turned into something not unlike the infamous astronomy tower. Everyone seemed to be coupled off except for Harry. He longed for someone to hold and to kiss like their was no tomorrow. He had of course had his own fair share of girlfriends but he never felt anything. The relationships had always been short and meaningless as were the kisses.  
  
The closest thing he had ever felt to a wildly pounding heart and a flushed face were from Malfoy. Just looking at Malfoy made his heart beat madly. How he hated him. But that November afternoon, he saw Malfoy sitting on that rock looking so angelic. So pretty. Harry felt no malice in his heart as he looked at his enemy. Yet, his heart was again beating thunderously against his chest. His breath quickened and he felt almost nervous.  
  
He continued to stare at Malfoy for quite some time. His heart continued to beat madly. Harry felt confused. Why was it doing that? His body felt all tingly and warm. He shivered, but he wasn't cold. His legs felt like jelly. He needed to sit.  
  
He attempted to walk calmly to another rock close to the one where Malfoy was sitting. It was then when Malfoy had seemed to know that someone was there and turned around slowly. His grey eyes met Harry's. Harry felt his face flush.  
  
Malfoy nodded to acknowledge his presence and turned back around. Out of impulse Harry reached out and touched him. He quickly withdrew his finger. Touching Malfoy was like touching a spark plug. It was electric.  
  
Malfoy turned back around with raising one perfect eyebrow. He had offered Harry a cigarette which Harry had taken. He felt more relaxed and calm around Draco. His heart wasn't beating as madly.  
  
The two boys sat there in silence watching the smoke curl upwards into the sky. It was then when Malfoy had spoken, his voice husky.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy." Harry had tried to reply with the same indifference.  
  
"Nice isn't it?"  
  
Harry had nodded. He wasn't sure what was nice. The weather, the cigarette, or just sitting there with his enemy. Either way, it was nice. Comforting. Natural.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Harry had blurted out as he was thinking. He mentally kicked himself for breaking the perfect silence. In the back of his mind a small voice whispered, "Malfoy is perfect."  
  
Malfoy had looked surprised at the question. "I don't hate you."  
  
"What? Then why are you such a bloody git all the time?"  
  
"Am I a bloody git right now?"  
  
Thoughtful silence and a hesitant, "No."  
  
Malfoy had nodded at the answer and blew out a puff of smoke. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"I.don't know."  
  
"You don't know? You either hate someone or you don't." A pause. "And you either love someone or you don't."  
  
Harry stared off into space. "Then I don't hate you."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Harry choked. The cigarette leapt from his fingers and sizzled into the frosty grass. "Do I what?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"What the hell type of a question is that?"  
  
Draco had just risen an eyebrow expectantly. He looked quite sexy when he did that.  
  
"Why would I love you?" Harry had managed to sputter out.  
  
"Why don't you hate me?"  
  
A long silence fell. Harry looked down at the ground. He didn't hate Malfoy? Of course he did. He had always hated Malfoy. Just looking at Malfoy made his blood boil. Even on that very first day in Madame Malkin's robe shop Malfoy had gotten onto his nerves. And on that very first train ride, Malfoy had made him extremely upset in just a few short sentences.  
  
But he wasn't angry now. In fact, there were a lot of times when he saw Malfoy and the prat hadn't done anything at all to him. His heart still raced. You either hate someone or you don't. He didn't hate Malfoy. You either love someone or you don't. Of course he didn't love Malfoy. Malfoy was Malfoy. Malfoy was a boy.  
  
Then why was his heart pounding so hard. He looked up and saw the dazzling pair of gray eyes looking at him. He stopped breathing all together. He couldn't think. You either love someone or you don't. Why was this question so hard to answer?  
  
And right then, as Malfoy was staring into Harry's eyes Malfoy had whispered so softly Harry was sure that it must have been his imagination had it not been for what happened after.  
  
"I love you, Harry Potter." And he kissed him. Soft lips descended onto his own chapped ones. A tingle went down Harry's spine at the contact. At first he had been too shocked to respond. But it felt so right. The touch, the feel, the very taste of it. The delicious smoky, taste of it.  
  
Harry kissed back. Malfoy's arms had encircled around his waist, slender fingers sliding up and down his back. Harry's raised his arms to Malfoy's shoulders and grabbed a fistful of that soft, glistening hair. He ran his fingers through it, posessing it. Malfoy pulled him closer. He deepened the kiss and Harry moaned right into his mouth. Malfoy's tongue caressed his bottom lip and Harry's own tongue. Harry felt all the blood rush out of his head and down to somewhere else.  
  
Possessed by something between love and lust Harry bit down on Malfoy's lip. He felt a pleasure hearing the other boy gasp out, "Harry."  
  
Malfoy's hand gripped one of Harry's asscheeks as his other hand cupped Harry's face. He gazed into Harry's green eyes and placed a kiss on his eyelashes. Harry nuzzled against Malfoy's neck as the other boy's tongue licked his way along his earlobe, gently kissing the sweet spot where his ear met his neck. Despite the biting November air, Harry felt warm, just being there in Malfoy's arms that were so tenderly holding him. He closed his eyes and just sat there, in Malfoy's embrace. Finding the other pair of lips by instinct he a feathery kiss on Malfoy's lips feeling the other boy shiver against him.  
  
Spurred on by the unmistakable shiver he placed a series of unbearably slow but short kisses on Malfoy before just settling down just to be held and cuddled.  
  
And right then, he knew that what he had been trying to find for so long had been so close. It was here. In Draco Malfoy's arms. The feeling of being loved and the tender hot breath on his neck made it all very clear. It was the very way that Draco had gently kissed his scar, the way that he was being held, and the very way the kiss had made him feel. It was as clear as the sky above them.  
  
He loved Draco Malfoy. His every heartbeat, his every breath was for this. Sometime in the course of the last few minutes Malfoy had become Draco.  
  
And then, he looked up into the beautiful boy's face and kissed him with such wild abandonment to express it. He could only describe how he felt with that kiss and every emotion was told with that very kiss. The very kiss itself screamed of love.  
  
And Draco knew it. And he responded. And in a blur of moaning, and gasping and much whispering only one thing remained clear.  
  
They were in love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry could feel himself shivering from the memory and felt an ache to feel Draco in his arms again even though it had only been less than half an hour since they had been apart last. He looked across the Hall again at Draco and smiled. This blonde-haired angel was his and his only. His one and only love. The other half of his soul.  
  
You either love someone or you don't.  
  
It wasn't a question any longer. It hadn't been a question since that very first kiss.  
  
He loved Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Truly Madly Deeply

DRACO X HARRY- TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY  
  
Draco looked across the Great Hall and into the green eyes of his lover, Harry. How long ago it seemed when he first fell prey to those emerald jewels. He gave a shuddering breath as he sighed, remembering the first time he truly noticed the fiery green eyes and iridescent beauty of Harry Potter. And oh, how he was drawn in, falling truly, deeply, and madly in love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been in the corridor right outside the Potion's classroom. On that particular day, Draco had left luncheon early to sit in the hallway reading an intriguing Potion's book that Severus had given him. Severus was his Godfather and uncle and treated him like his own son.a lot better than Lucius ever did anyway. Draco had been deeply absorbed into his book when he heard or rather felt a presence approaching. Potter.  
  
Damn Potter. Why did he always have to pop up out of nowhere when Draco was having a nice peaceful moment to himself away from his goons and simpering Housemates? Trying to suppress a low growl he fixed his attention back on the book when he heard running and heaving breath thundering after Potter's wake.  
  
Oh crikey, it was the Gryffindork trio. He cringed. And leaned back against the stone wall resignedly. So much for being early to class just for a moment of silence. And why were *they* so early anyway? Wasn't Potter always late?  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" The Weasel had snarled. The Mudblood had glared at him suspiciously as if he would never want to be caught dead early to his favorite class. And of course Potter was staring at him like he wanted to kill him if he dared said one word that might insult the garbage he called friends. How charming.  
  
"What are *you* doing, Weasley?" Draco had retorted. After seven years of verbal bantering he was getting quite sick of it and quite frankly, as his last year at Hogwarts he hadn't planned to be an immature little git and didn't feel to keenly about wasting his time on Potty and Co. It seemed as if they felt quite keenly about wasting his and their own time.  
  
Weasley had already gone red and angry from reflex at hearing any sort of sneering tone from Draco. Draco scoffed and decided that he wouldn't even bother. He had been about to just go back to his book when it happened.  
  
As he flicked his eyes back over to his text his silver eyes caught hold of Potter's. Potter's eyes were calm and tranquil, no longer stormy as they used to be. They were the eyes of someone who was no longer a boy, but a man. Eyes that had matured and had grown wiser. Dark green, emerald eyes plucked from an ancient jewel. And Draco wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. How beautiful Potter's eyes were. How beautiful and Godlike Potter looked. The way he stood there standing as of noble, as if he weren't someone who dedicated his life to saving mudbloods. And just watching Potter and admiring his beauty, such beauty that could only be rivaled by Draco's own, Draco felt some invisible force tug on his heart.  
  
He felt his skin become to burn underneath his robes, his face flush, and his mind sinful for staring at something that was just simply Potter. Draco felt his head begin to spin and he became dizzy almost. He couldn't stop staring. He realized later that his mouth must have dropped and his eyes must have glazed over dreamily but, it was the moment that caught him unawares. That he could just look up into Potter's eyes and realize it for the very first time. How beautiful Potter was. His eyes, his face, his lips, and just the way he stood. Like a man.  
  
And at that moment, the very thought that had formed in Draco's mind had seemed so right, so perfect. Everything had locked into a perfect place. A perfect sequence. And he had seemed to understand. It was later that he felt dirty and wrong. Sick and disturbed. He had found himself slashing away at his arms, drowning himself in the shower, trying to cleanse himself from his thoughts.  
  
He couldn't. In the days that followed, Draco had become more and more agitated, and more prone to snapping at his Housemates. He had gone back and analyzed things, sorted through them and tried to make sense of his thoughts. About why, when, what, and how. He had also found himself constantly staring at Potter in some strange possessed way. It had become an addiction almost, just staring at Potter.  
  
It was a horrible, full two weeks later that Draco finally, and truly understood. He had gone to sit on his favorite rock by the lake and was pensively smoking a cigarette that he had bought at some muggle store on one alchohol-induced shopping spree. As his inhaled the smoke and looked out over the lake watching it shimmer, he realized what he couldn't realize before.  
  
He was in love with Harry Potter. Truly, madly, and deeply in love with him. There was no why, when, what, and how. It was just love. Some exotic emotion that he had never felt before yet knew what it was. It was like floating on top of a balloon that could pop at any minute.  
  
It felt wonderful. And right when Draco was basking in this delicious new found glory Potter was sitting beside him. Draco had been shocked. Here was a chance for things to make a turnaround. A change. Fate was giving him another chance to redeem himself.  
  
He offered Potter a cigarette. He talked with Potter. His actions no longer had any connection with his brain. Only with his heart.  
  
And he had said something that he couldn't recall at the time because at the very next moment he had found himself kissing Harry Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sneaked a peek across the hall again at Harry. His one Love, his only Love. And staring at Harry made him realize just exactly why he loved Harry. It wasn't a reason that could be put into words. A reason that could be proved or stated. It was just love. Love for that one person, and love for the other half of his soul. Indeed, Draco Malfoy was truly, madly, and deeply in love with the most beautiful boy in Hogwarts and he counted his blessings that Harry loved him back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Vignette: Ron x Hermoine (with a few twists later to come ::cackles evilly:: ) 


End file.
